Spidercide (Earth-616)
(As Spidercide) | Last = Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Omega Vol 1 1 | Quotation = You're a living lie! You're everything I hate! How do I know you're not a part of this--working with the Jackal?! | Speaker = "Spider-Man" | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 | HistoryText = "Peter" emerged from one of the Jackal's pods. Believing himself to be the genuine Parker, he confronted Spider-Man, Ben Reilly, and Kaine. He became obsessed with proving to Mary Jane Watson that he was the real Peter and once Peter, Ben, Kaine and MJ were all near him at once the Jackal's programming kicked in and his shape shifting powers activated and he turned into a monster who was killed when Kaine threw a propane truck at him. Scrier would later resurrect him. His actions were violent, and the Jackal revealed he had been engineered to kill the real Peter, Ben, Kaine and Mary Jane. The Jackal further assisted "Peter" by giving him detailed info on various villains and allies of Spider-Man. As a joke, the Jackal said this "Peter" would commit mass "spidercide" on his behalf. Spidercide stole a container of ribonucleic nanocontagen from the genetic research firm Genetech which led him into a confrontation with the New Warriors. Using these materials, Spidercide and the Jackal killed 2600 people in Springville, Pennsylvania by releasing an airborne version of the Carrion virus. This same incident triggered the powers of Helix. Spidercide later betrayed Jackal to Scrier (who was eventually revealed to be an operative of a cult of Scriers working with Norman Osborn). Scrier also removed Spidercide's clone degeneration factor and the Jackal was incapable of triggering his degeneration like he had done with fellow clone Jack. He was killed when falling off the Daily Bugle after it was revealed that the Jackal had deceived him. Although apparently dead, he was put into a stasis chamber as a precaution. | Powers = Spidercide is a genetically engineered clone of Spider-Man and, as such, possesses all of the same superhuman powers as Spider-Man possessed during his college years. However, due to the genetic engineering by the Jackal, he also possesses various abilities that Spider-Man doesn't have. Superhuman Strength: Spidercide is superhumanly strong and, at his peak, can lift approximately 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Spidercide can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. He is capable of overtaking a speeding car over a short distance. Superhuman Stamina: Spidercide's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Under normal circumstances, Spidercide's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent such as Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury. Superhuman Agility: Spidercide's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Spidercide's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Spidercides reflexes are about 15 times that of an ordinary human. Wall-Crawling: Like Spider-Man, Spidercide has the ability mentally control the atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers of most materials, allowing him to cling to almost any surface, thereby enabling him to climb up the sides of builds much like a spider can. Spider Sense: Like Spider-Man, Spidercide has a spider sense that alerts him to immediate danger via a unique tingling sensation in the rear of his skull. This sense is connected somewhat to Spidercide's great reflexes, enabling him to avoid most types of attacks provided he has enough time to avoid them. Molecular Structure: One power Spidercide has that Spider-Man doesn't is complete control over his body on a molecular level. For example, he can extend his limbs or his body itself in a somewhat similar way to Mister Fantastic. He can shapeshift his form & appearance. He can also control the density of his bodily tissues, making him much more resistant to all forms of physical injury than he normally is enabling him to withstand even greater impact forces, falls from great heights, and high caliber bullets. He has also been known to transform his fists into various objects, turn himself partially or fully into liquid, & to simulate the type of artificial webbing that Spider-Man once used. Among other things. | Abilities = Like Spider-Man, Spidercide is a skilled hand to hand combatant despite his lack of formal training. His style of fighting is very similar to Spider-Man's, very freestyle and unorthodox that allows him to make full use of his powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Spidercide did not suffer from the clone degeneration that his fellow clones did. | Trivia = * Scrier shared some secret with him in about why he was created. It was never revealed what that secret was. * Jackal had plans to clone Kaine Parker to create a Spidercide 2.0. | Links = }} Category:Clones Created By Miles Warren Category:Clones Category:Shapeshifters Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Leaping Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Precogs Category:Stretching Category:Density Manipulation Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Regeneration